


A Kiss

by Jaqusional



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional





	A Kiss

“不。”Connor说道，向Marcus走来，直到他们两个之间的距离只剩下一个偏头。

“你和我……”Marcus着迷地看着那对薄唇张开，未经修剪的胡须随着上下跳动，“在存在以前就注定了要交战。”

Marcus微微眯起了双眼。他不明白Connor想要表达的意思。对方的双眼里有暗流涌动，隔着这么近的距离，Marcus可以清楚地看见Connor脸上绷紧的毛发和皮肤，对方的吐息开始略带急促。如此鲜活。

强烈的痛苦击中了Marcus。他也曾是这样的活物。他有温热的呼吸，有柔软的肢体，他的毛发会因岁月增长而变色脱落，他的血液会因为痛苦而奔腾滚动。但现在没有了。

Marcus几乎是带着仇恨地想起了Kogan，想起了那个请求他签下协议的女博士——她大概早已带着她的肿瘤离开人世，在用一套钢骨取代了自己的骨骼，让他重新迷失在误杀了他兄弟的悔恨之后。

Marcus想要靠近那个活物。他想要靠近Connor，他想要感受真正的人类的体温——

“你杀了我的父亲，Kyle Reese。”Connor的话打断了他，“而你无法杀掉我。”

Kyle Reese这个名字如同惊雷般在Marcus脑海里炸响。Connor的父亲？那个十五四岁的男孩？

嘿，你都变成机器了，那小孩是Connor父亲算不上什么。Marcus对自己说。

“我知道Kyle Reese在哪儿。”

Connor刚刚张开的双唇立刻闭上了。他的眉头微蹙，双眼的平静无波被瞬间打破，掀起惊涛骇浪。他的鼻翼扇动着，皮肤绷得更紧了，以至于颧骨都奇异地凸了出来。

Marcus几乎要为这小小的胜利欢呼雀跃了。他勾起嘴角。

“在哪儿？”Connor从嘴缝里挤出这个词。

“你先满足我一个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“一个吻。”Marcus说。自从死刑前的Kogan以来，他从未品尝过人类的嘴唇。他记得他的最后一个吻，他记得Kogan嘴唇上的温暖柔软，他记得他临死前绝望地品尝，他想要感受那样的体温——那让他感到自己还活着。

Connor眯起了眼睛，额上的眉头皱得更紧。Marcus咧开了嘴。

下一秒Marcus猛地向前，伸长了脖子偏过头，攫住了那对下意识后缩的双唇。它们和Kogan截然不同，薄而瘦长，味道却一如他的想象，温暖，甜美，带着些许血腥。那唇上有着数不清的细小伤口，有些如米粒，有些形状狭长，Marcus伸出舌尖舔舐着那些伤口，新鲜的伤口还有着温热的血液，带着些许铁锈的味道；嘴唇上沾着的灰尘被囊入口中。做完这一切，Marcus恋恋不舍地在那上面多停留了两秒，企图记住它们的模样。

他退了回来，感到左胸处涌上的久违的温暖。

Connor迟疑了两秒，微微闭上了双眼。他的皮肤缓慢地舒展开来，眉头还原成了好看的形状，随即他抬头，如释重负地望进Marcus的眼睛。

“他是人类。”Connor对身后的人说。“现在，你，告诉我Kyle Reese在哪儿。”

Fin


End file.
